Electrical connectors are commonly used for attaching electrical conductors, cables, wires, electrical metal tubing (EMT) or the like to an electric box, e.g. a junction box, outlet box, switch box, fuse box, or other similar type of electric box or panel. Such known electrical connectors are either of a type that are secured to an electric box by a threaded lock nut or by means of a circular snap fit retaining ring of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,860,758; 6,444,907; 5,189,258; 5,266,050; 5,171,164; 2,744,769 and 1,483,218 for example. Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,768,057 which is directed to a right angle type connector formed of a pair of sheet metal stampings fitted together and secured to an electrical box with a snap fit arrangement.
Also known are connectors formed as connector caps which are adapted to be fitted over the end of a conductor, cable or wires, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,387. Various other known efforts to facilitate the connection of an electrical conductor to an electric box are evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,043,432; 6,080,933; 6,114,630; 6,133,529; 6,194,661; 6,335,488; 6,352,439; 6,355,884; 6,444,907; 6,555,750; 6,604,400; 6,670,553; 6,737,584; 6,682,355; 6,780,029 and 6,849,803.
Heretofore, electrical connector assemblies oftentimes required a connector body having the outlet end disposed at an angle relative to the inlet end for connecting a flexible conduit to a knock-out hole of an electric box or enclosure. Such known angular connector body had inlet ends provided with a cover, clamp or screw means for securing a wire conductor to the inlet end of the connector body and/or for securing the inlet end to a flexible conduit. Such known elbow or angular connector bodies having such securing means generally required the use of extraneous tools such as screwdrivers, pliers, wrenches or the like for securing of such known connector bodies or assemblies to a flexible conduit which was time consuming, a nuisance, and at times relatively difficult.
Notwithstanding the extensive background relating to electrical connectors, continuing efforts are being made to improve, simplify and/or reduce the cost and/or complexity of the known connectors in an effort to advance the electrical connector art. The disclosure herein is directed to such efforts.